


A Change of Fates

by AmiCat



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Deh - Freeform, M/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiCat/pseuds/AmiCat
Summary: What if Evan had died when he fell from the tree? What if Connor never saw Evan's note? What if Miguel had responded to Connor's message? How would their story have ended?
Kudos: 3





	A Change of Fates

**Author's Note:**

> Note, this story will likely be extremely dark and will include death. Trigger warnings will head each chapter. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Trigger warnings: suicide

I stare up at the giant oak. The hunormous tree had to be as old as the park itself. I stand there looking at the majestic mass of wood shooting 40 feet off the ground. It is so beautiful. My mind wandered to the possibility of seeing the world from up so high.

And so I began climbing. I climb higher and higher, soaring in the sky. Exhilaration coursed through my veins as I look down to gauge my hight. From my perch in the tree, I can see everything. I can see the cabins in the park. I can see campsites that have yet to awake from their peaceful dreams. I can see the park's sign. The brightness I had been feeling disappears.

"Why couldn't you have stayed Dad," I whisper, "If not for Mom, for me," Silent tears began to roll from my eyes. Now you're in Colorado with another family. You have a new son on the way. You left me with nothing while you found everything. And I see it again, my father's text. He will have another son and forget about me. My grip loosens. Nothing feels different from the top of the tree.

Nothing is going to change for me. 

Nothing will ever be different.

If I were to die right now, would he even be here for my funeral or would he only send flowers? Tears blur my vision and dark thoughts fill my mind. Would anybody miss me? 

All of the hope I had left drained from me. I let go. I plummet through a web of branches.

That's it.

Mark Evan Hansen fell from a tree and died.

That is all that anybody will ever know, isn't it? Will anybody ever know about all the pain I was in?


End file.
